The Next Generation
by Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner
Summary: Years passed. Now their kids are going to Hogwarts. What trouble finds them? Will they be safe there? What trouble will they get into? What House are they in! And of course; who are the new 'Golden Trio'. Is the DADA teacher position still curse? Plz R
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Next Generation  
**Authoress:** Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner (FF. net)**  
Summary:** The Next Generation. Hermione also known as Sapphire and her three husbands are back from their _long_ holiday with their own family. They visit some of their past-time friends before their sons and daughter go to Hogwarts. This generation is going to be _wild_. Which House will they be in? Who's going to Hogwarts? Who's the new bad guy? Who's the new 'Golden Trio'? What trouble will find them? Will they be safe in Hogwarts? What trouble will they get into? Is the **DADA** teacher position still curse?  
**Rating:** Rated Teen to Mature  
**Warnings:** AU, OCC, Character Bashing**  
Genre:** General, Romance, Action/Adventure**  
Feedbacks:** Need reviews!! They're air! And I need to breathe!

**Chapter One/Prologue: Introduction**

**Authoress' Note (A/N):** The **sequel** to 'It's All About Hermione'. **HOWEVER**, you _don't_ have to read 'It's All About Hermione' for this story/sequel. **BUT** you will get a bit confused (this story – my stories – is different from most people). And I will leave you hanging here and there. ;) Sorry! And I don't know I mean 'Cliffies' either. ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the regular Harry Potter characters. Charlotte1 (Charlotte) owns a lot of characters, which I don't remember who. –.– I own … well, let me check!. :D The personalities, attitudes, looks/appearances, and characters of Vixen, Cayden, Kai, Bryan, Stefan, Sapphire, and Blade are _mine_!

It was a warm summer evening and the two families, the Malfoy-Turner-Zabinis and the Carsons, were having a picnic on their lawn. It was great as the six adults were talking and watching the children rough-housing in the fresh air. The eight kids are actually training in weapons and hand-to-hand combat; the six adults made sure no one was badly hurt. The eight kids have been practicing for five hours, straight. They, being eleven-year-old, were tired; the two girls stopped, joining their parents while their brothers continued.

About two hours later, the two girls called the boys to the picnic table. The boys look tired and sweaty; the girls, however, looked clean and tidy; they obviously took a bath. The girl with medium length, light blonde hair and light blue eyes crinkled her nose and coughed, lightly.

"Eww, you six stinks!" exclaimed the blonde. "Go and take a bath first!"

The six boys all glared at her. "Shut up, Sam," said a dark haired and brown eyes boy. He's one of her brother, Jason Carson. Her other brother is Darren Carson. The three of them are triplets.

"Come on," said Samantha Carson. "I bet you're hungry. Come on!"

All eight ran to the picnic tables; all of them got there in less than three minutes.

"Hi Mom/Mother, Father/Dad/Fathers/Dads," said all eight kids at the same time.

The six parents nodded, acknowledging their greetings; the two mothers smiling proudly down at them. The eight kids were all eating with proper etiquette. Yes; they made their parents extremely proud. They even mastered all of their powers, except for one …

The Malfoy-Turner-Zabini parents, Sapphire, Blade, Blaise, and Draco, has five kids, quintuplets, four boys and a girl, from oldest to youngest; Cayden Donovan, Kai, Bryan, Stefan Samuel, and Vixen Calista Celeste. All five are different, yet similar to each other. Lucky, the five of them aren't identical; you can always tell which kids look like a parent more than the others and that they don't all have the same color hair or eyes. The four brothers are all protective of Vixen and they're (semi-) serious. Three out of four brothers will instantly _hate_ any male that befriend their little baby sister. Vixen, the only female out of the quintuplets, is sweet, nice, smart, and an angel. Vixen is a bright eleven-year-old girl. All five of them are close, especially Bryan and Vixen, but Vixen tends to shy away from them at times, giving them some space. She gave her brothers some 'Guy's Night' or 'Guy's Time'; just a couple of hours/days without her being there. While her brothers were doing guy stuff; she spends her time reading, playing with Samantha Carson (her best (female) friend), listening to music, singing, and dancing.

The Carsons, Diamond and Luke, has three kids, triplets, two boys and one girl, from oldest to youngest; Darren, Jason, and Samantha. Darren and Jason are protective Samantha, just not as much as the Malfoy-Turner-Zabini brothers with their sister. They're fox demons; all fox demons are protective about their family, it's just how they are. Darren is cool and quiet to be around with and Jason is quiet, distant, and almost cold. Samantha is calming and sweet. She's funny and cool; easy to talk to and fun to hang around with.

When the eight kids turned ten; their parents had sat them down and had a serious talk with them. The six adults explained about their pasts, about Hogwarts (and all of the drama that happens, the edited version, of course), leaving England (and the reasons), and about their family; grandparents, some uncles, some aunts, and some cousins. The kids gasped at the right places, cry at some scene (Samantha), etc. When everything was explained; the eight kids all felt strong hatred towards this Ginevra Virginia Weasley witch (pun intended). They didn't know someone could be _that_ selfish and greedy. Such shameful! They felt sorry for any children that she has and for any of her boyfriend(s)/husband. Then Diamond gave them the edited version, that can be read by kids and pre-teens, of '_The Truth About Ginevra Virginia Weasley: Under Truth Potion!_'; from the Quibbler. It was disgusting! She was so selfish and greedy that she was willing to cut all lies with her family and friends; just for money, riches, and fame. Only to make new _rich_ friends.

Vixen, Samantha, and sometimes Darren and Bryan, felt sorry for the witch's children because they will probably be like their mom and/or be hated because they're _her_ children. The four will '_try_' to be nice towards the witch's kids instead of labeling them on the spot. However, the others; Cayden, Kai, Stefan, and Darren, will not be lenient to the witch's kids. These four will not give them any chances; sucks to be them, literally. As far as they know/can tell what they (Ginny's kids) do, it's their business; it doesn't involve them (the Malfoy-Turner-Zabinis and the Carsons. Cayden, Kai, Stefan, and Jason will make sure that their siblings _will not_ be associating with _them_ (Ginny's kids).

On the first of August, eight owls appeared in the distance. All of which were carrying a letter. The adults sensed them ten minutes ago.

"Hogwarts letters!" exclaimed Sapphire, Blaise, Draco, Diamond, and Luke in unison.

"Hn," grunted the one and only, Blade.

The owl flew into the house, dropped the eight letters on the table and flew back outside, leaving. Footsteps were heard, all eight kids came, sliding in the room.

"Are those Hogwarts letters?!" exclaimed one of the female in the group of eight kids.

This female is the youngest and the only girl in the family of Malfoy-Turner-Zabini. The girl, Vixen Malfoy-Turner-Zabini, has long, slightly curly blonde hair (probably got the curls from Blaise) with golden-light brown highlights (a very few; not a lot) and shockingly ruby red eyes (from Blade's naturally eyes colour) with sparks/flecks of dark indigo (Blaise) and sapphire/icy blue/gray, Her skin is between pale and tan; she's paler than tan though even though she spends about half her time or so outside. Vixen is the perfect example of mixtures of her parents. Oh, and one of her pet peeves is being called 'Vixen', even though it is her name. She's not a female fox (that's Samantha) or a racy or salacious female.

"Yes, it is," said Draco, amusingly at his angel. His (female) mate mentioned that already.

"Does this mean we're going back to England?" asked one of the Malfoy-Turner-Zabini brothers, Bryan.

Bryan is the third oldest child of the Malfoy-Turner-Zabini quintuplets. He has blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He's pale and slightly tanned. He looks like Draco more than his other parents. He is nicer out of the Malfoy-Turner-Zabini brothers; he gets along with Vixen better than his other brothers. And he actually gives Vixen's guy friends (if she has any (left))! **SHOCK!**

"Well, that's what we wanted to talk to you about," said Diamond.

"As you know, we left the day we graduated from Hogwarts," said Luke. "Professor McGonagall is the Headmistress of Hogwarts since 1997. We're sure you remember her from our explanations earlier." He raised an eyebrow at them.

Vixen, Samantha, Cayden, Kai, Bryan, Stefan, Jason, and Darren nodded. Of course, they remember. Like they're going to forget about their parents' past and stuff.

"Now, remember that we haven't been in England or has contact with _anyone_ for eleven years," said Sapphire, gently. "School begins on September first. If you want to go, we need to know so that we can start planning. It's up to you."

Truthfully, the adults missed their family and friends. Eleven years! Eleven years with no contact with their family and other friends are hard!

"Take a day or two to make your decision," said Blaise.

"Can Darren, Jason, and Samantha sleep over tonight?" asked Kai, his arms crossed.

"Yes," answered the six parents.

"**YAY!**" said Samantha and Vixen, grinning from ear to ear.

The kids ran off to Merlin-knows where, leaving the adults.

"Should we start making plans then?" asked Draco. "We'll have to get everything in order."

"It's not a bad idea," said Luke. "Diamond and I are certain that the kids will want to go; they've always wanted to meet their grandparents and the others."

The other adults nodded in agreement. All six adults still look the same as they did a couple years ago. Actually, they look like they're twenty-five years old or so. No wrinkles or a grey hair. All of them have jobs, of course, but they're always with their kids too. They work while the kids are at school, Muggle school, to be exact and/or when they're sleeping.

Yes, both families live a Muggle life for eleven years, but they have non-Muggles job and they still use magic, just in their large houses (Manors). Diamond and Luke are secret agents in the Muggle and the Wizard Worlds, but very skilled assassin in the Demon World. So they're mostly done at midnight. Draco is a well-known Auror and is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Blaise is an Unspeakable and is the Head of the Department of International Magical Co-Operation. Both, Blaise and Draco were given a chance to become Unspeakables, Blaise had accepted, but Draco refused. Blade is an Unspeakable with the skills and thoughts of highly trained assassins and is the Head of the Mysteries Department. Hermione Granger a.k.a Sapphire, on her OWLS and NEWTs results, which were very impressive, is an Unspeakable and she's also the Head of several popular and important Departments. Minister Shacklebolt and more than half of the Wizengamot members voted for her to be the Head of the Spells Department and the Head of the Potions Department. Sapphire, Blade, Blaise, and Draco all used fake names instead of their real names, of course.

Sapphire is the best Spells and Potions Mistress at the Ministry of Magic. She had a lot of ideas on making new Spells and Potions and did just that. When her spells and potions were passed, her work was sold or was known to the public; you can find out by magazines or in several Potion shops. One of her popular potion was amongst Pure-Blooded women. A lot of Pure-Blooded women only have one or two children and they wanted more, but were unable to. Sapphire's potion can allow you to become pregnant. Only two families don't need to take this potion; the Weasleys and the Zabinis. The potion was sold only in London, in Hogsmeade and in Diagon Alley. Many women, from all over the world, came to London just to buy it! And the potion wasn't cheap either. Ten thousand Galleons.

Their children are best friends; close, best friends. The Muggles kids don't want to play with them and they don't want to play with the Muggles anyways. Those Muggles are immature, narrow-minded, and stupid. That is how Vixen, Samantha, Cayden, Kai, Bryan, Stefan, Darren, and Jason view those Muggle kids/teens/(sometimes) adults. Those Muggles mostly ignore them because they are _smart_; the Muggle feels inadequate and threatened, so they ostracized the Malfoy-Turner-Zabinis and Carsons kids. Oh, but this doesn't bother the future wizards and witches; they were actually thankful, they don't want to associate with a bunch of morons anyways, uhh, well, four out of eight of them anyways.

Sapphire and Diamond excused themselves, leaving the men behind to talk about business and such. The two females left to check on their kids. They went to the Play Room. Both females peeked inside and smiled. Samantha, Jason, Darren, and Bryan are playing Monopoly. Vixen, Cayden, Kai, and Stefan are reading a book and are sitting in their own single couch. All eight of them took it upon themselves to read about the Wizarding World; they _all_ know it; Vixen, Cayden, Kai, and Stefan are just reading a bit more. Even thought they are only eleven years old; they sure act like young adults, sometimes.

Sapphire and Diamond shared another smile before Diamond left. Sapphire turned her gaze back in the room, her gaze landed on her youngest child and daughter, and frowned. Vixen. Her only daughter and the youngest in her cozy family. Her _lovely_ daughter, Vixen. Only eleven, but shows natural and potential beauty. Unfortunately … or fortunately, the girl is not interested in beauty or any other girly stuff. She took that from her Mom, oh, and the hobby of reading, sometimes, of course.

Anyways, Sapphire is … sensing … something. Something bad is going to happen in the near future … to Vixen. Her baby girl! She doesn't know why and when/how … call it a Mother-instinct. That is why she's worrying; she _hates_ the idea of something bad is coming … right towards Vixen, some of her _precious_ babies! Still a couple of hours early, she sent a quick prayer; hoping to God, Merlin – anyone – that her instincts and feels aren't correct – for _once_! She sincerely hope that she is dead wrong.

— **Somewhere Else —**

"Children!" called a woman.

The woman has chest length auburn-red hair. For some reason, her hair's uneven, not stylish uneven; uneven at her bands and at the back of her hair, whoever did her hair did a bad job or the woman want her hair to be like that. What a stupid and ugly hair style. The woman has boring and dull green eyes, that only shines with greed and envy, basically, her eyes only shines if something _good_ benefits her.

"Yes, Mum?" asked two young voices from behind the woman.

The two voices belongs to the woman's children; twins, a female and a male. Their birthdays are on October 30, 1998.

"Hogwarts letters," said their Mum boringly. "We'll go to the Diagon Alley in two days." She looked at her beautiful manicure nails. "Be ready by then."

The male looked at his Mum. _No, not Mum,_ thought the eleven-year-old boy. _She doesn't __**act**__ like __**a**__ Mum. She's not my Mum._

His Mum doesn't notice him, unless he's with his twin or his dad. The woman notices his sister all right; the woman bought stuff her stuff all the time. The woman don't work, oh no, she doesn't. She rather attends parties and balls; which is too classy, too flashy, and too snobby for him and his dad. The parties and balls are _always_ at night. How does she get the money? Easy; her husband and the kids' 'dad'.

"Alex!" called the woman, sharply. "Alex?!" Her eyes flashed in anger at the boy, does he have a hearing problem? Is he deaf? "Alex Cast!" Still, no answer. "**ALEX CAST!!!**"

That shook the boy from his thoughts. "Sorry," mumbled Alex, not really meaning it. "You were saying something?"

"Leave," repeated the woman. "I would like to talk to your sister. Only."

_Like always,_ thought Alex, rolling his light purple eyes as he walked away from the two females. _Annoying sister … and 'Mum'._

He's Alex Cast, his twin sister is Trixie Anne Cast, his dad is Henry Cast, and his mother isn't worth mentioning. Henry isn't the kids' biological dad, someone else is; someone with purple eyes. Henry definitely doesn't have purple eyes; he has light chocolate brown eyes. Ever since the kids were younger, their Mum told them that their dad died a long time ago. Then when they were five, their Mum was seeing Henry Cast and when they were six and a half, their Mum married the man, who's a wizard and if well-off.

Thank Merlin for Hogwarts; for he's not going to be around the Mum for ten months! Yes! Unfortunately, he has Trixie, who he can count on for being annoying around him. Blast it all! Oh, Merlin, he hopes that Trixie and he won't be in the same House; that would be a nightmare. He already has to live with her at home, but in Hogwarts too? Oh, Merlin!

**A/N:** So? What do you think of this chapter? Thanks for giving this story a chance. Since the main characters aren't about the J.K's characters … in another words … this story is about their children; Harry's, Hermione's, Ron's, etc … children! Once again, thanks for giving this story a chance! Why? I don't know about you, but I don't like stories about the next generation and such, if you k know what I mean. ;) I read a few though …

So, do you know who that red-haired woman is? Or have you guessed/know whose Alex's and Trixie's _real_ father?

Please review! _**NO FLAMES/FLAMERS!**_ If you have any questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll reply to your questions as soon as possible! _Constructive Criticisms_ are _always_ welcome! Make sure it's _Constructive Criticisms_ and _not_ flames! There's a difference between _Constructive Criticisms_ and _flames_ you know!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Going Back**

**Claimers/Disclaimers:** Nope! I don't own anything that Joanne Kathleen Rowling has in her books. _::Tears::_ I want to though! The personalities, attitudes, looks/appearances, and characters of Vixen, Cayden, Kai, Bryan, Stefan, Sapphire, and Blade are _mine_! Some other names in this story belong to Charlotte (Charlotte1).

— **Last Time … —**

_ He's Alex Cast, his twin sister is Trixie Anne Cast, his dad is Henry Cast, and his mother isn't worth mentioning. Henry isn't the kids' biological dad, someone else is; someone with purple eyes. Henry definitely doesn't have purple eyes; he has light chocolate brown eyes. Ever since the kids were younger, their Mum told them that their dad died a long time ago. Then when they were five, their Mum was seeing Henry Cast and when they were six and a half, their Mum married the man, who's a wizard and if well-off._

_ Thank Merlin for Hogwarts; for he's not going to be around the Mum for ten months! Yes! Although he has Trixie, who he can count on for being annoying around him. Blast it all! Oh, Merlin, he hopes that Trixie and him won't be in the same House; that would be a nightmare. He already have to live with her at home, but in Hogwarts too? Oh, Merlin!_

— **This Time … —**

The Malfoy-Turner-Zabinis and the Carsons all apparated to their own, newly-finished manor along with their kids and luggages. A few seconds later, the two families arrived at their new manor and settled in quick time. After choosing their rooms and unpack their stuff, the pre-teens went to sleep as their parents place safety, secrecy, unplottable, protection and has the anti-apparition charms, spells, enchantments, incantations, and a few rituals around their property. For extra protection; they also cast several untraceable charms, spells, enchantments, and incantations. The final charm is placed around their properties is the Fidelius Charm.

The next day, the Malfoy-Turner-Zabinis used a portkey to transport themselves to the Granger Manor. Blaise and Draco knew that their parents are at the Granger Manor, again. It seems, their parents are best friends, so close that they do everything together, they always have tea and talk over at the Granger Manor, which is everyday. Today will be no different, they're sure about it.

The eight of them could sense that their parents are in the Light Living Room, along with a few other auras. For some reasons, Vixen's demonic power hasn't kicked in, yet. Her brothers' and the Carsons triplets' demonic power has, but Vixen's demonic powers are still in dormant. No one can understand why. The others, Cayden, Kai, Bryan, Stefan, Darren, Jason, and Samantha's demonic powers have been noticed and properly trained. While those seven were learning how to control and use their demonic powers, Vixen spends her time in the library or in her room.

Honestly, Vixen's fathers trained her brothers while her mother does something else, like working in her laboratories, when Vixen sometimes and _carefully_ sneaks in and learned from her mom, secretly, of course. She wasn't sure, but sometimes, she heard something. _She_ can hear it, but her family can't and their demons! Odd, isn't? Why does she have a bad feeling about this?

Anyways, all of the Malfoy-Turner-Zabinis, actually, transported themselves right in front of the Living Room door.

"Don't forget how to behave," said Hermione a.k.a Sapphire, nervously. "You haven't forgotten, have you?"

"No mom," said Bryan. "We bow –" He gestured to himself and his brothers. "– and Vixen curtsy. We got it, mom."

"Good, good," said Sapphire, twisting the hem of her colorful dress.

Sapphire turned around and looked at her family, making sure they look presentable, which they do; always, they _always_ look presentable, heck, they look _better_ than _presentable_. Sapphire wore a beautiful, yet simple blue dress with blue high heels. Her brown and blondish-gold were tied up in a high ponytail. Blade, Blaise, and Draco, all wore dress pants and a simple t-shirt. All three of their clothes have different colors; Blade is black, Blaise is dark blue/navy blue and Draco is dark green. Cayden were blue jeans and a _dark_ red t-shirt with white shoes. Kai wore black baggy pants and a dark purple t-shirt with dark blue running shoes. Bryan wore black baggy pants and a white tank top with black running shoes. Stefan wore black jean and a dark red t-shirt with black shoes. Finny, Vixen wore blue jean Capri and a black tank top with black sandals. All in all, they looked like a very handsome.

Sapphire breathes in and out, then she opened the door to the Light Living Room. The door, obeyed, opening. As Sapphire, Blade, Blaise, and Draco guessed, their parents are indeed, there. A few gasps … and screams were almost heard instantly, and it **HURTS!**

"Hermione?!" screamed everyone in the Light Living Room; Jane Granger, Richard Granger, Casey Zabini, Mark Zabini, Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Brandon Granger, and Annie. "Blade?! Blaise?! Draco?!"

"Hello," said three out of four Malfoy-Turner-Zabini parents.

"Hn."

Varies shuffling and cries of 'My baby' were heard. The cries were at different time and they ran to their respective daughter/son and hugged them tightly. While crying (Jane, Casey, and Narcissa), and chuckling and beaming proudly (Richard, Mark and Lucius) at/on their sons/daughter. The worst part? Their mother kissing all over their faces.

"My baby!" said Jane, kissing Sapphire's cheeks, again. "My baby girl!"

Cries of 'Mother/Mom!' were heard. When the females released them, their eyes caught sight of five kids that looks a miniature of their child/sister. Four boys and one girl; the girl is standing in the middle, two boys are at her left and the other two were at her right. The four boys' faces are carefully blank, however, if you look at their eyes close enough, you can see their curiosities deep inside their eyes. The girl, however, didn't hide her curiosity or amusement.

"Who are you?" asked Brandon, the blunt one in the Granger's family. He looked at the five kids.

"Brandon," said Sapphire, warningly. "Everyone. This is _our_ children; Cayden, Kai, Bryan, Stefan, and Vixen."

"Celeste," corrected Vixen, almost immediately. Her parent shot her a look and she pouted. "Fine; it's _Vixen_." She said, distastefully.

"Your … children," repeated Jane, slowly and disbelievingly while Brandon looked on gaping like an idiot.

"**GRANDCHILDREN!!**" screamed Sapphire, Blade, Blaise, and Draco's mother in unison, happily and excitedly.

Casey, Jane, and Narcissa abandoned their 'kids' and went straight to Cayden, Kai, Bryan, Stefan, and Vixen instead. Coos from their grandmothers were heard and odd faces from the five kids were seen – I don't think they like being pitched and cooed over.

Annie and the other males had a huge sweat-drop. Those poor kids! Their poor niece and nephews/granddaughter and grandsons. It took Annie and the males a few minutes to get the older women off of their niece and nephews/grandchildren. When that was done, everyone took a seat in the Light Living Room.

Blaise was the first to break the short, comfortable silence. "So, how is Annabell, Darin, Emily, and Mark?" asked Blaise.

"Good," said Casey, casually. "Mark is living on his own now, Emily's living with her fiancé and the other two have families of her own. And _they_ managed to _keep in touch_ with us after all these _years_." Her eyes narrowed. "Just _what_ were you _doing_ that was _so_ important that you can't take _a few minutes_ to contact us?!" She crossed her arms together and her foot tapping the floor, waiting for an answer.

Blaise gulped, deeply. _Mothers are __**scary**__!_ thought Blaise, watching warily at his own mother.

"We're sorry," said Draco. "We were busy balancing our jobs and family that we completely forgot." He said smoothly and slightly lamely. "It won't happen again."

Now it's Narcissa's turn to narrow her eyes. "_Again_?" repeated Narcissa. "Oh no, there's _not_ going to be an 'again'. There _won't_ be an 'again', _right Draco_?" Her tone of voice had that warning note to them.

"Of course," said Sapphire. "We'll be contacting you from now on."

Everyone else released a sigh of relief. "Why did you leave i the first place?" asked Jane.

Sapphire knew that question would be asked. "Because Mum," said Sapphire. "It is not normal to have _four_ parents and we don't want them to grow up as a semi-celebrities."

"Ahh, you don't want them to grow as snobs," said Richard. "So you left and gave them a _regular_ ten years life."

Sapphire, Blade, Blaise, and Draco nodded. All of the adults walked about whatever while the Annie and Brandon talked to the kids, well, to Bryan and Vixen to be exact. So far, Cayden, Kai, and Stefan aren't talking; they're listening, yes, but not talking. The only ones that's talking is Bryan and Vixen.

About fifteen minutes, all seven were kind of bored. Vixen and her brothers now know that Annie and Brandon has their own family. Annie has three girls and they all go to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. The Eldest is in her Sixth Year at Beauxbatons, the middle child is in her Fourth Year at Beauxbatons, and the youngest is in her Second Year. Brandon has two boys; the eldest is in Hogwarts (in his Sixth Year) and the other is in Beauxbatons (in his Third Year).

_I should've brought my I-Pod,_ sighed Vixen.

Her eyes caught something black by the window, it's a piano. The piano was place in front of the windows. Her eyes stone and she tapped Bryan on the shoulder. When she got his attention, she pointed to where the piano was and beamed. He looked in the pointed direction and instantly knew what she wanted, he smiled and nodded. Her eyes brightened and then she practically dragged him by the arm, to where the piano was.

She never took notice at the many pairs of eyes following them. The two sat on the black seat in front of the piano. Bryan cracked his knuckles and then placed his fingers above the notes, then he looked at his sister.

"What song?" asked Bryan.

Vixen thought about it for a minute or so. "How about 'All In How We Give'?" suggested Vixen.

Bryan shrugged. He didn't really care what song he'll be playing. He played a couple of notes before Vixen began to sing.

_Love is no fairy tale  
But that isn't still to say  
It knows how to teach us well  
__It helps us find our way._

_As much as we sacrifice  
Is only as much as we can gain  
Forgiving not once, but twice  
And then again and again_

Vixen definitely has Sapphire's magnificent singing voice. So beautiful, so musical, and so sweet. The young girl's voice melted everyone's heart. Her voice was beautiful, but have that childish voice to them, but she'll grow out of that eventually. Her voice was still smooth and precise. All thirteen adults closed their eyes.

_It isn't about how much we can get  
It isn't remembering what love would forget,  
I've found the secret of learning to live  
It's all in how much we give._

_Sometimes the rain pours down  
Flooding across the land,  
Sometimes the sun shines bright  
Warming our hearts again  
I'll be here by your side  
Through every season's change._

Cayden, Kai, Bryan, and Stefan smirked, knowing that their aunt, uncle, and grandparents are all at awe of their brother's and sister's playing and singing. The four of them smirked because they knew that Vixen is lost in the song and her singing, again. How do they know? Her voice is gaining confidence and is getting louder, forgetting who's around her and listening to her sing.

_It isn't about how much we can get  
It isn't remembering what love would forget,  
I've found the secret of learning to live  
It's all in how much we give._

_We can't see the days ahead  
Or the unsuspecting nights,  
When the road is heard to find  
Love will be our light!_

_It isn't about how much we can get  
It isn't remembering what love would forget,  
I've found the secret of learning to live  
It's all in how much we give._

Vixen jumped several feet in the air when she heard clapping. The sibling duo turned around to see everyone clapping, including their three brothers who were also smirking. Vixen blushed abashingly and managed a shy, small smile.

"Very god, Bryan, Vixen," praised Sapphire, clapping along with everyone else.

Their dads were also clapping and beaming down at them. An hour later, the Malfoy-Turner-Zabini family bid their farewells with the kids standing close to their parents, making the adults wonder. That is, until they saw Vixen standing between Draco and Blaise with her hands covering her cheeks. Her mom laughed, stroking her only daughter's hair. Then the family were whisked away from the Granger Manor by Portkey.

About four days later, the Malfoy-Turner-Zabini kids, well, it's actually only Vixen, who was impatient and excited about meeting their mom's _very close_ friends, that is almost like her family, her _other_ family. Vixen already accepted the fact that the other family is her mom's … sixth family. Her dads and brothers weren't happy though. _They_ don't want to visit the Weasleys. Even though her brothers don't know the Weasleys, but by the looks of their dads; the Weasleys aren't impressive in the eyes of their dads. So they, talking more of their dads than their mom, don't feel anything towards the Weasleys.

Almost immediately, as soon as they got back from visiting their aunt, uncle, and grandparents, Sapphire announced that she wanted to visit 'The Burrow' on a later day.

So, here they are, standing in front of an old, rusty black gates. A careless wave of Blaise's hand has the gates creaking open. They walked forward, Blade went on high alert straight away. As they walked forward, a small, but homey house appeared with loud and different voices to. As the family neared, they can clearly see many people sitting around a long line of mismatched picnic tables, eating and talking.

Sapphire recognized many of them, after twelve years, they haven't changed _that_ much. Let's see, there's Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bel, Angelina Johnson, Penelope Clearwater, Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott, Harry Potter (Of course), Susan Lovegood, and of course, all of the Weasleys, except for Ginvera Virgina Weasley and there's two cool-looking females that she didn't know.

Around the adults were kids, their ages varies from babies to teenagers. A few were playing games, some were with their parents, and three were flying around on a broomstick. And honestly, many of them look alike, as in twins, triplets, etc. All honestly, Hogwarts are going to be _packed_ with clans of Weasleys, which is a lot for this generation. She got the feeling that the Weasleys will end up ruling the Gryffindor House and that, this year's First Year students will be _a lot_.

Sapphire, Blade, Blaise, Draco, Cayden, Kai, Bryan, and Stefan sensed, right away, that one of the kids that were flying, was pointing at them and yelling down at the adults. Sapphire ignored that kid, trying to think what is going on at that moment.

_August the 21,_ thought Sapphire. _What is so special about August 21? Someone's birthday? Maybe. Some kind of celebration? It's possible. An early good-bye party for the kids that's going to leave for school? Maybe._

Cayden, Kai, Bryan, and Stefan glanced around, looking over at everyone and everything. There's twenty adults and thirty-two kids; babies to teenagers. Damn; thirty-two! _**THIRTY-TWO!!**_ The four brothers were glaring at everyone; boys because they're boys and they (the four brothers) don't like it when they (males) stare at their sister. And they stare at the girls because a lot of girls in the past that they knew or met are annoying, clingy, and whiny.

Loud voices shook them our of their thoughts and their favorite hobbies. Glaring and scowling.

"Hermione?!"

"'Mione?!"

"Mia?!"

"Mya?!"

Many of the adults yelled. Everyone, except for Vixen, fought their urges to cover their ears; these people are _loud_! All of the kids in the vicinity stopped whatever they were doing and ran to their parents. With the kids by their parents' side, the kids took the opportunity to look at the new visitors before turning their attention to the five kids at the adults' sides.

_I wonder who can they be._

_Are they __**another**__ family that's related to us?_

_They're cute._

_Oh, wow. They're so cool-looking._

_So handsome._

_Wow._

_They're probably brats. Especially the girl._

Hundreds of thoughts and questions were in the kids' heads, but the last thought belongs to only one kid; a young girl to be exact. It seems, young Vixen Malfoy-Turner-Zabini has someone hating on her already – and they hardly even met each other!

Sapphire smiled warily and waved a little. Blade, Blaise, and Draco gave a little sneer and smirk at them. Cayden, Kai, Bryan, and Stefan has their arms crossed with a smirk that would make Salazar Slytherin proud … or their dads' families names proud. Vixen shuffled around on her feet a bit.

Their reactions? Molly Heather Weasley, a forty-two years old witch with seven, now six kids of her own and a grandma of _many_, burst into tears. Arthur Calvin Weasley, a forty-four years old wizard with seven, now six kids of his own and a grandpa of _many_, was speechless while holding onto his beautiful wife. Harry James Potter and his best friend, Ronald 'Ron' Bilius Weasley, are twenty-nine years old wizards, with three kids, each and are seen as uncles to many other kids, looks ridiculous; their jaws are wide open and so are their eyes, oh, and they're a bit pale. Everyone looked surprise and shock; most of them are still recovering from their stupor.

"Hermione!" cried Molly Weasley.

The plump woman ran towards Sapphire and her family. She then gave her, her infamous hugs. Then, the woman gave her kisses over the younger woman's cheeks, then another big, long, and tight hug.

"Hermione!" cried Molly, again. "Just _where_ were you?! After all these years?!"

Molly's loud voice shook Alicia, Katie, Angelina, Penelope, Susan, Hannah, Luna, and that one woman Sapphire doesn't know out of their stupors. She recognize the other unknown woman was Fleur Delacour. All eight of them ran towards Molly and Sapphire, pulling into a group hug, crying and sobbing; all tears of happiness, relief, and surprise.

Blade, Blaise, and Draco felt uncomfortable. All this mushy stuff is so _mushy_. Their mothers aren't like this and their mothers are sometimes dramatic. The wizards don't get along with each other that much, although, they will try to. If Seamus Finnigan or Dean Thomas were there, Blade, Blaise, Draco will probably be less uncomfortable …

Cayden, Kai, Bryan, and Stefan tensed. None of them know anyone, plus they (the other families) look weird. They tensed even more when eight woman ran towards their Mum, pulling each other into a group hug. The four young wizards looked at the group of hugging and crying women in anxiety, apprehension, and in concern. If they were in their Mum's place; _they_ certainly don't want a bunch of females hugging and crying on them! Not to mention, they're messing up their mom's scent … by crowding and hugging all over her.

Vixen, however, didn't really mind. She just watched the nine women curiously. They all seem to be close friends, though, there's that woman who was still standing near the picnic table with the male adults and kids. That women looked unsure and out-of-place. When Vixen was tired of watching the crying and hugging women, her attention and gaze returned to the thirty-something kids, who looked stunned. Actually, some of them even –

_There it is again!_ thought Vixen, looking around suddenly. _Those odd noises. But where is it? Who or what is making them?_ Her head turned in every direction, her eyes calculating.

At the end of his sight, he watched her, curiously. Then he frowned at her calculating gaze. His sister's aura reeked of curiosity, puzzlement, worry, and …

_But at what?_ thought Bryan, narrowing his eyes. _Of what?_

By now, the rest of her brothers and dads has caught her aura. They tilted their head and took a look at her. Vixen didn't notice, she was too busy looking around for something. Blade, Blaise, Draco, Cayden, Kai, Bryan, and Stefan, all narrowed their eyes and scanned the vicinity with their own aura. All the while, wondering what got Vixen so … odd and suspicious.

_What is it?!_ thought Vixen, annoyed.

She has been hearing some strange noises ad sounds since she was eight. At first, she thought it was her imagination, but she was wrong. Her eye sight and hearing are fine, nothing is wrong with them. But something _is_ going on; her family are demons, why can't they hear anything odd? Only she can hear it? or some odd reason, she isn't a demon; she certainly doesn't show any kind of demon powers or looks. But why? It is certain tha se can't be like her mother. But then … what is she?

Her gaze snapped on her left. _Far_ from her left are trees and thick bushes, that moved and shuffled. The noise caught her brothers' and dads' attentions. Their eyes zoned in on the long bushes, but they can't sense anything. So they expended their aura and senses, more than two miles, but they got nothing, nothing out of the ordinary. None of them blamed it on te weather or the kids because the weather's perfect, it's not breezy, so no wind can move ir and all thirty-two kids are in their sight; they (the kids) can't just leave without them (Blade, Blaise, Draco, Cayden, Kai, Bryan, and Stefan) knowing.

_Maybe she's imagining things,_ thought the Malfoy-Turner-Zabini men.

_It's possible that I'm just hearing things,_ thought Vixen uneasily. She turned her attention back on the people across from her family. _Yeah. I was probably daydreaming about it._

'_H … h … h-h-h … h-h._' (**A/N:** It's the _sound_, _not_ the letter 'h'.)

Vixen tensed. _Ok, I definitely wasn't dreaming of __**that**__,_ thought Vixen. _Just __**what**__ is __**that**__?!_ She resumed her eyes wandering. _Calm. I must be calm. Just like Mum taught me …_

She felt her brothers' and dads' eyes on her earlier. She doesn't want her family to worry about her, but se was too late, they're already worrying.

"Hermione!" said Molly. "Is it really you?! After all these years?!"

"Good afternoon, Mrs Weasley," greeted Sapphire, properly, grinning from ear to ear. "Alicia. Angelina. Katie. Luna. Susan. Hannah. Fleur. Everyone." She looked at the men and the kids nodding at them, once. Everyone, I would like you to meet me family; Blade, Blaise, and Draco, you've already know, my husbands. Cayden, Kai, Bryan, Stefan, and Vi – "

"And I'm Celeste," interrupted Vixen, smoothly.

Cayden, Kai, Bryan, and Stefan dropped into a slightly deep bow while at the same time, Vixen curtsied, topped with a nice, albeit shy grin. Their politeness and demonstration impressed everyone, except for one eleven year old girl.

Their parents looked at Vixen with their eyebrows raised. They know that he doesn't like her first name, according to her, her name sounds so … foxy and … sexy-like. It makes her sound like some sort of … tease? Vixen tensed, she can, literally, feel someone's or some people's eyes on her. The young girl turned slightly and tensed even more. It's her parents – all four of them and they each, has the look that said, _Tell them the truth or else_. Vixen felt a small shudder crawling down her back and sigh.

"But my _first_ name is Vixen," added Vixen. "Vixen Malfoy-Turner-Zabini." She dropped into another curtsy.

"**MORE GRAND-BABIES!!!!**" yelled an ecstatic Molly Weasley, looking at the quintuplets and looking like she wanted to spoil them to bits.

_Great,_ thought the same eleven year old girl from a couple of minutes earlier, sarcastically. _More relatives._ She looked at the five kids, then at the four adults, then back at the five kids, glaring at them enviously.

"Come on, 'Mione," said Hannah, nicely with the same sweet smile as of twelve years ago. "Lets sit and talk!"

Hannah and a bunch of other women grabbed Sapphire and dragged her away. Blade, Blaise, and Draco looked at each other and shrugged. They moved to join the men. Cayden, Kai, Bryan, Stefan, and Vixen, automatically followed their dads. That is, until Blaise waved them off and Draco made a circular motion with his hand. The quintuplets walked off, then Cayden, Kai, and Stefan started running around the perimeter, leaving Vixen and Bryan behind.

Ron Weasley's eyes widened. "Teach us how to do that!" said Fred and George Weasley, twins, and both are thirty-one years old.

The others nodded. "Yeah, Malfoy," said Ron. "How do you do that? Malfoy? Zabini?" Blade Turner scares him.

"Do what?" drawled Draco.

"The waving and the stuff!" said Ron

— **With the Witches —**

"Hermione," said Susan, she clung arm with a woman that Sapphire didn't know. She and the woman came up to Sapphire. "Hermione. This is Shannon. Shannon, this is Hermione." Susan introduced the two women. "Shannon is Charlie's wife."

"Nice to meet you," said Sapphire.

"Same here," said Shannon.

"So, how did you and Charlie met?" asked Sapphire.

"Oh, we work with Dragons in Romania," said Shannon, looking all dreamy.

— **With the Kids —**

Just as Vixen walked toward the thirty-two kids, one of Bryan's hands shot forward and grabbed her arm. She turned to face Bryan, wanting to know why he stopped her.

After a minute passed by, she got annoyed. "Well?" asked Vixen, impatiently.

"Don't go," said Bryan, softly.

Vixen softened and sighed. Damn Bryan. Damn protective brothers. She walked back towards her brother and dropped on the grass, sitting cross-legged. She looked around, looking for Cayden, Kai, and Stefan, and she saw them standing before the bushes that she was staring at. She laid down on the grass, closing her eyes. It's so relaxing. She breathe a sigh of content.

_Brothers,_ thought Vixen, rolling her eyes. _Damn noises._ She added as she heard noises that she somehow, only, she can hear. _Damn sounds._ She added as she heard that '_h_' sound again.

The other kids; the Potters', the Weasley', the Longbottoms', and the Jordans' kids watched, amused, well, most of them. Whoever weren't watching were whispering among themselves.

One of them, a male, went towards them, not noticing a few others following. Bryan sensed them and watched them suspiciously. There's only five kids; one girl and four boys.

One of them saw how the small girl's brother stopped her. So he decided to introduce himself. "Afternoon," said the boy. "The name's Claude. Claude Weasley."

Bryan opened his mouth, about to say something, but a light feminine voice stopped him. Vixen opened her eyes when she heard an unfamiliar voice talking. She stood up and raised her hand. The boy, Claude Weasley – was it? – raised his own hand and both kids shook hands.

"My name is Celeste," said Vixen. "This is one of my brothers, Bryan."

Bryan gave them a curt nod.

"I thought your name was 'Vixen'," stated the girl. "I'm Caroline Weasley by the way."

"My birth name is 'Vixen'," said Vixen. "But I prefer if you call me 'Celeste'."

"What is going on here?" asked Cayden, coldly, walking towards Vixen, Bryan, and the other five with Kai and Stefan standing next to him.

"We're just talking, Cay," said Vixen. "So relax."

The eldest three Malfoy-Turner-Zabini brothers stared at Claude, Caroline, and the others before turning their heads and saying their trademark 'Hn'.

After that, Claude and the others, except for one, warmed up to Vixen. They learned that the young girl was actually very witty and smart, but slightly lazy. They only half-heartedly, warmed up to Bryan. They didn't even bother with the other three; the three seem anti-social anyways.

(**A/N:** Bare with me here. A little info on the thirty-something kids)

For several hour, everything cleared up. Luna Lovegood married Harry Potter. Together, they have three kids; one female and two males. Suzanna Potter, James a.k.a Jamie Potter, and Robert Potter. Suzanna and Jamie are twins, Robert is younger than them by two years. Suzanna has shoulder-length, dirty blonde hair, and green eyes. Jamie is an exact duplicate of his deceased Grandpa, James Potter (Senior), his dad's dad, all the way down to the eyes; blue. Between the two twins, Suzanna's the oldest. Robert has thick, messy, dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes. The twins' birthday is on December the fourteenth of 1998.

Hannah Abbott married Neville Longbottom and they have three children. All three are boys. They all took after their mom more than their dad. Alicia Spinnet married Lee Jordan and they have one child; a female. Alicia refuse to have anymore children, the pain is unbearable. Maybe in the distant future. **VERY** distant future. The girl's name is Emily Jordan. Emily's birthday is on March the twenty-eighth of 1998.

Fleur Delacour married or _mate_ with Bill Weasley and they have three kids; all males. Drake Weasley, Anthony Weasley, and Max Weasley. Drake has short, thick red hair with ocean blue eyes. Anthony has short, thin blonde hair (**A/N:** Think of Draco Malfoy's hair, just not slick back) with brown eyes. Max has slightly messy red hair with his bangs highlighted, blonde and he has blue eyes. Max's birthday is on January the twenty-fifth of 1998.

Shannon Smith married Charlie Weasley and they have three kids; two females and one male. Sean Weasley, Cindy Weasley, and Monica Weasley. None of them are twins or triplets. Sean has black hair and hazel eyes. He's two years older than Vixen. Cindy also has black hair, but she has blue eyes instead of hazel. She's a year older than Vixen. Monica has red hair and hazel eyes. She's five years older than Vixen.

Penelope Clearwater married Percy Weasley and they have eight kids; two females and six males. Derek Weasley, Tristan Weasley, Koga Weasley, Camille Weasley, Joey Weasley, Matthew a.k.a Matt Weasley, Vincent Weasley, and Jasmine Weasley. Derek and Tristan are twins, and so is Joey and Matt. Derek and Tristan are identical twins; they have short, thin red hair with hazel brown eyes. They're five years older than Vixen. Koga has short black hair with hazel brown eyes. He's four years older than Vixen. Camille has long, chest-length, black hair with light blue eyes. She's three years older than Vixen. Joey and Matt are fraternal twins; they have short, thick black hair with light blue eyes. They're two years older than Vixen. Vincent has short, spiky red hair with hazel brown eyes. Vincent's birthday is on June the twenty-third of 1998. Jasmine has short, red hair with brown eyes. She's a year younger than Vixen.

Katie Bell married George Weasley and they have three kids; one female and two males. Claude Weasley, Charles Weasley, and Annie Weasley. They all have red hair and blue eyes, except for Claude, he has chocolate brown eyes.

Angelina Johnson married Fred Weasley and they also have three kids; one female and two males. Luke Weasley, Caroline Weasley, and Phillip a.k.a Phil Weasley. None of them are twins or triplets. They're a year apart from each other. Luke has short messy brown hair and hazel eyes. Caroline has long red hair and blue eyes. Phil has short, messy brown hair and blue eye. His birthday is on March the sixth of 1998.

Susan Bones married Ronald a.k.a Ron Weasley and they have three kids; one female and two males. Kyle Weasley, Bradley Weasley, and Danielle Weasley. None of them are twins or triplets. Danielle has medium-length, dirty blonde hair with beautiful blue eyes. She's two years younger than Vixen. Bradley has slightly long, messy, thick red hair with blue eyes. He's a year younger than Vixen. Kyle has tidy, short red hair with hazel eyes. Kyle's birthday is on May the twentieth of 1998.

Not all of the kids are going to Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Percy, and Bill's kids are going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Neville, Lee, Fred, and George's kids are going to Birminghan Manchester of Highly Developed School for the Gifted (BM). And Charlie's kids are going to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic (Fleur's idea and demand) and Durmstrang Institute of Magical Learning.

Around 9:00pm, Sapphire announced that they should go home. Many of the kids took a shine toward Vixen, accepting her (and her family) as another family. One huge family reunion. In the last six hours; Vixen was having so much fun and was so distracted that no weird noises or sounds bother her the whole night. or maybe, she didn't concentrate as well. If she did, should would have heard it.

**A/N:** **Molly Heather Weasley née Prewett – **42 years old. Married to _Arthur Calvin Weasley_ for many years. Mum of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron. Oh, and Ginny. Grandma of many. She see Harry Potter as one of her own. She can't tell the twins, Fred and George, from who is who.

**Arthur Calvin Weasley **– 44 years old. Married to _Molly Heather Weasley_ for many years. Dad of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron. Oh, and Ginny. Grandpa of many. He see Harry Potter as one of his own.

What do you think? Too much info? Too confusing? Too long? Too short? Thank you so much for giving this story a chance!

Yes. I know I haven't updated any of my stories for a while ... **SORRRRRRRRY!!**

**NEED:** In need of _two_ Beta Readers! Check out my profile for more info _or_ PM me! _Please and thank you!_

Please review! _**NO FLAMES/FLAMERS!**_ If you have any questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll reply to your questions as soon as possible! _Constructive Criticisms_ are _always_ welcome! Make sure it's _Constructive Criticisms_ and _not_ flames! There's a difference between _Constructive Criticisms_ and _flames_ you know!


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE CONCERNING ALL STORIES!! PLEASE READ!! I UNDERSTAND HOW ANNOYING TO HAVE AUTHOR'S NOTES; BELIEVE ME ON THAT! BUT IF YOU HELP ME, I UPDATE/UPLOAD CHAPTERS SOOOOOOOOOOONER!!!!!!!!!!!**

OMG! My Kingston Memory Stick (512MB) suddenly doesn't work anymore!! Does anyone know why? Can someone help me? This is what happened ...

Two days ago, it worked perfectly. Yesterday, I plug it in, and nothing happened. No dings to prove that it is plugged in. It doesn't show in (My) computer and it doesn't show in WordPad or anything! I tried it using my laptop and then computer, but it was the result. Nothing. All the chapters, some future stories, work and homework from school/work are in there!!

And I can't upload, update, or anything!! It suddenly stops working and I don't know why!!!

Both computer (Laptop and home computer) are Windows XP. If it helps; my laptop is an Acer. And I use my laptop for everything. I tried both. but nothing works!!

**HELP MEEEEEEE!**

I have like 7 chapters for this story (The Next Generation) ... and now it's all lost ... and I have to rewrite them ... my fingers hurt!! **HELP ME, PLEASE?????!!!!!!!!!**

Please don't make me rewrite my stories and chapters!!!** PLEASEEE!******


End file.
